The present invention pertains to delivery of information in printed form and pertains particularly to intelligent printing by a kiosk.
Travelers and others want to stay informed about what is happening in the world. Often airport newsstands only have the early morning edition of the local and national newspapers, nothing more current. When traveling, and passing through an airport, there is usually no time to wait for a paper or document to be printed out. As stated by certain marketing researchers: “People won't wait for money to be printed”.
It is desirable therefore to arrange for ways to make available to travelers fast delivery of current news in printed form.